Daffodils, Marigolds and Fire Lilies
by Stelra Etnae
Summary: Theirs was a land of prosperity, sunshine and happiness, where the people love their Royals as their Royals love them. After years of searching, the Kingdom of Diamonds has found its Queen, and the people rejoice. Cardverse, Diamond-centric


_**Yes, you saw that right! It's a Diamond-centric cardverse AU! Because there simply enough of this rather mismatched but undeniably sweet Royal pair!**_

_**A bit of background:**_

_**In my cardverse headcanon, Kings and Queens are selected by fate, identified by an unmistakable marking that will appear somewhere on their bodies. When the marking appears and when the candidates are found varies greatly – it is often the case that one monarch is identified much sooner the other, as is the situation in this story.**_

_**The rest of the court, Jacks and Aces and the Numbers, are selected based on ability and public vote. Officially the Jack is the highest ranking position after the Royals, followed by the Ace. The Jack generally takes care of state affairs, while the Ace deals with international relations.**_

_**To finish up, a quick guide to human names used in this story:**_

_**Francis (France), Antonio (Spain), Elise (Liechtenstein), Vash (Switzerland), Matthew/Mathieu (Canada)**_

_**Read on and I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

Bright sunshine slanted in through open window, bathing the room in golden light. Cool blue eyes took a moment to admire how it complemented the dull gold upholstery. Setting down his pen, the king left his desk to stroll out to the sunny balcony. Stretched out before him was the cheerful bustle of the capital, soaked in that same golden rays. Warm wind threaded through his hair as he leaned against the railing.

Ah, it was a beautiful kingdom that he ruled.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in, Antonio," he called, turning to return to his seat.

Sure enough, it was the brunette that stepped into the room, a lopsided grin on his face. "I really wonder how you always know it's me, Francis."

Francis tutted playfully. "Perhaps it's part of my kingly powers." Shrewd eyes were cast towards his closest friend and confidante. "Now do tell me what brings you here today. Not that it doesn't please me to see your face, but you were out of town on business, if I remember correctly."

The Ace of Diamonds snapped to attention before his King. "Sire, the one bearing the Queen's mark has been found. Arrangements are being made to escort her to the capital."

Francis smiled, rising from his seat. It was a joyous day for the kingdom. "No, cancel those arrangements. I shall go to her myself."

"Very good, my liege. I have already sent for your valet, your carriage, and for a missive to be delivered to the Queen to expect your arrival. We may leave within the hour, Sire."

The Ace was doing a fine job at looking proper and stoic, a condition that lasted all of ten seconds before his irrepressible good humor shone through. He waggled his eyebrows at his friend, not at all worried about having acted without orders.

Francis couldn't help the twinkle in his eyes. "_Mon ami_," he said emphatically, laughter shaking his voice, "Whatever would I do without you?"

* * *

As his carriage rolled into the quaint riverside village, curious children poked their heads out of houses and up from farm work. The adults followed soon after, so enthralled by the unfamiliar display of grandeur that they stood gaping for a moment before scrambling out to greet the procession.

Among the masses one drew his attention as if by magnetic force, a pretty little thing in a dress of pale yellow and a wreath of fresh marigolds in her short hair.

As he leapt nimbly down from the carriage, she too stepped forward. The girl – for that was what she was, past childhood but not quite a woman – was a slim, delicate thing, but he noted with approval that the firmness with which her eyes met his. She would be magnificent once fully grown, a fair queen with strength and integrity. Their kingdom was blessed indeed.

"Welcome to Ringelblume Village, my liege," she greeted, her voice as sweet as her person.

He dropped to a knee before her, eliciting soft gasps from around.

He held out a hand and she placed hers in it. The hand he raised punctiliously to his lips was tiny yet firm, calloused with years of honest work. "My queen," he murmured against it.

Daintily she curtsied. "My king," she echoed. After a moment, green eyes peeked out from beneath fine lashes. "You're dirtying your clothes, my liege," she pointed out solemnly, but laughter sparkled in their depths.

"Francis," he corrected.

She tilted her head sideways in a thoughtful manner before smiling, cheek dimpling just a little, and once again he was utterly charmed. "Francis it is, then. My name is Elise, but no doubt you've already been told, my lord."

He had, but it was different hearing it from her own lovely lips, which was what he told her with dramatic flair just to hear her giggle at the flattery. And they would dispense with this stuffy my lord business as well, he mock reprimanded.

A fair-haired youth jogged up to them. "The carriage is ready, sir."

"Thank you, Mathieu." He turned back to Elise. "It would be best for us to head back soon, if we wish to arrive at the next inn before dark. It's a long journey as it is. Still, you may take as much time as you like," he offered gently.

"There is no need, my lor- Francis," she amended after a reproving glance from him. Her hands were folded in her lap. "We've already said our goodbyes, any more would just make it harder." Those entwined fingers shook just a little.

Oh, brave, brave girl. It was daunting to have to leave the warmth of one's hometown, he knew, especially for one so young. They would visit, naturally, but it would be some time before things settled enough to have time to do so.

Francis stood, linking her arm through his. The youth from before stood waiting beside the carriage. He bowed as they approached.

"This is Mathieu, my valet. I thought that it may be comforting for you to have him in the coach with us for the journey."

Francis watched as the boy effortlessly charmed his little queen, making her smile and relax. It was a particular skill of that child, one that he wasn't even aware of himself, to put anyone at ease with his shy smile and unassuming manners.

Allowing Matthew to hand Elise into the carriage, he watched both her and the crowd. As expected, her eyes flicked back to the gathered villagers before making that last step, sweeping across and finally lingering at one point. Francis subtly followed her gaze.

Ah, yes.

A young man stood to the side, a little ahead of the crowd. If the striking resemblance between the two hadn't given it away, the martial light in those green eyes would no doubt have clued him into their relationship.

In a different situation he might have invited the youth to live in the palace, for it was always good for the queen to have a close relative by her side. But he knew this man would treat any offer of charity with repulsion. Those emeralds flashed as Francis drew closer, as if daring him to do so.

Francis, wisely, did not. Instead, from his pocket he drew out a folded piece of paper, which he straightened and held out to the youth. Wordlessly the other took it, eyes scanning efficiently over the words on the notice. Those eyes snapped up to meet his again, searching for any deception or mockery. Finding none, the harshness of that gaze finally softened, a glimmer of gratitude entering them at the offered opportunity.

Knowing his job to be done, Francis turned to return to the carriage, waving a careless hand. "I trust you will not let me down."

There was no reply but he already knew the outcome, for his intuitions rarely served him wrong.

And so a month later he watched with approval as the shortlisted candidates for the Jack position were presented to him. It was with confidence that the young man held himself, even though he stood a good head shorter than his two rivals. Together they knelt as the crowd cheered.

In the Kingdom of Diamonds, the Jack was selected by the council and the people. The king's role in this was largely a ceremonial one, but he did have the power to intervene if judged necessary. Today he would not intervene, because he knew that his chosen one would not let him down.

Francis stood, satisfied with the determined flash of those forest green eyes.

"Let the final test begin."

Later, he watched fondly from the doorway as his Queen cast herself happily into her brother's arms, and the youth's cool demeanor melted in the way it only did for her.

The siblings broke apart as the click of his shoes against the marble floor signaled his approach. The boy's default stern expression had returned, but Elise's smile was sunnier than ever.

Vash bowed deeply. "Your Majesty, I'd like to thank you for all that you've done for us."

"Now, now, _mon ami_, I've finally managed to coax Elise out of her stuffy 'my lord'-ing, I'm not about to start again with you. It's Francis." Reaching out, he grasped the young man's hand with a smile. "And I merely pointed the way, you arrived here by your own merit. I look forward to working with you, Jack of Diamonds."

There was a brief moment of surprise, but the responding grip was sure and firm just like his sister's. "Likewise."

* * *

**_Well, I hope you liked it! Do leave a review!_**

**_Stay tuned for the follow-up chapter, where you'll see more about Matthew and his back story! And perhaps a cameo from a certain neighboring kingdom as well? ;)_**

**_PS - So far I have no plans of expanding this story past a two-shot, but I'd like to ask your opinions on the pairing you would prefer to see in the next chapter: France x Liechtenstein or Canada x Liechtenstein? In my headcanon for this verse, the King and Queen aren't socially obliged to be married (the succession doesn't lie with the lineage, after all), so it's fairly common for them to have relationships with others. I have no particularly preference for either pairing (both are sweet, haha), so your vote will decide, readers._**


End file.
